


Oh, my heart did a thing

by plopdropflop



Series: witches and wonderlands [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Other, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plopdropflop/pseuds/plopdropflop
Summary: Huang Renjun and his familiar, Lee Donghyuck lived a fairly simple life of deadlines, cuddles, and the occasional argument, when fate decides to push them towards the new kid, Lee Jeno. Eye smiles and hoodies, with messy black hair and puppy-like eyes, he's an arrow straight to their hearts.And well, Renjun never said he was good at talking to people, and Donghyuck was never good at being subtle, but above all they were just really, hopelessly, painfully crushing on said boy.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno
Series: witches and wonderlands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Oh, my heart did a thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say it straight out here. There is no endgame in this fic, or in any of my fics really. It's all just really stupid crack I wrote, sleep deprived and weirdly inspired. So yes, Renjun and Hyuck really do like Jeno, but it won't go anywhere. Not at all.

Donghyuck bursts into the room with very little regard for his poor roommates; Renjun, tearing at his hair, trying to push through the word count of his latest assignment, and Jaemin clearly trying to sleep. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Jisung poke his little head out of the flower pot before deeming them unworthy of his attention and ducking back in. 

When none of them look at him specifically though, he clears his throat pointedly. Still no response. With a huff, he makes his way to where Renjun looks like he's plotting murder — a daring move — and drapes himself all over the boy. 

Still no response. 

With an angry whine, he shifts into his secondary form — a Pudu, tiny even compared to the generally small animal, one with chestnut brown fur and white speckles all over his back. Jaemin tells him that he's surprisingly tolerable in this form, but Hyuck is about to prove him wrong. 

With an an angry battle cry (Jaemin would call it adorable), he leaps onto Renjun's lap and takes his shirt in his mouth, pulling angrily. With a yelp, Renjun overbalances and they both topple over, pink chair giving out beneath them. 

Hyuck shoots Renjun his most innocent look, sitting on his chest. Renjun is clearly not amused, hand shooting out to grab Hyuck. The little deer yelps, springing off his Witch's chest and running over to Jaemin's bed, bleating desperately for a savior. 

As usual, Jaemin ignores him, only burying deeper into his covers. From the windowsill, a rattling noise, and Jisung's little mouse body wriggling out of his flower pot to hop onto the wall mounted shelf below. He scales it quickly, hopping onto Jaemin's covers and shooting Hyuck a snobbish look. 

Hyuck produces an offended whine just as Renjun swipes him off the flloor. Holding his body up to eye-level, the young witch frowns at him. 

"Why did I think you'd make a good Familiar? I swear to god, all you do is make my life harder," Renjun laments, placing him on the desk next to his laptop. "Sit there, will you? I'm almost done anyways." 

Hyuck huffs, but obeys, settling down and eyeing Renjun's pretty face. It's not a good idea to piss him off too much when he's sleep deprived like this, and Hyuck would very much like to keep his limbs somewhat intact, so he just opts to observe Renjun for a while. 

The room is fairly dark, courtesy of Jaemin deep in dreamland. The light of the screen reflects off Renjun, highlighting his beautiful features, his lovely nose and his puffy pink lips. 

It also highlights the dark circles under his eyes, the hollowness to his cheeks and the tired lines of his face. Concerned, Hyuck can barely hold back the worried noise bubbling in his throat. Renjun doesn't like others addressing his weaknesses before he brings it up himself, and considering his stubborn personality, that's quite a rarity. 

He begins plotting a master plan to lull Renjun to sleep without making his concern too obvious. Before he can really think though, Renjun slams the laptop shut with a groan. 

"That fucker better accept it," He hisses out, taking his face in his hands with a pained sigh. 

Hyuck sees that as his cue to get up and nuzzle against Renjun's hands. It's late, so Renjun is stupidly soft, and he gathers Hyuck into his arms, previous anger discarded. Hyuck happily licks Renjun's neck, pushing his head against the boy until he gets up and walks towards their unmade bed. 

It seems like Renjun doesn't need any more convincing; he practically collapses onto the bed, arms still wound around Hyuck's body. Holding his Familiar form for long stretches of time isn't ideal, but he'd accept the exhaustion if it meant Renjun could get a good night of sleep. Familiars have tommorow off anyways, and he's pretty sure him and Jisung are going to spend the entire day unconscious on their respective witch's beds. None of them got any time to rest after last week's grueling set of exams, and not even a trip to the nearby convenience store to grab bottles of peach tea helped lighten their mood. 

Sort of.

He did meet a boy. One with puppy-dog eyes, bouncy black hair and an adorable mole on his cheek. A sculpted face, yet every movement he made screamed softness. It sang right into Hyuck's heart, but unfortunately, as annoying as he was towards his friends he was actually quite shy around strangers. It's why he booked it home, ready to wail to Renjun, but alas that didn't go as planned. 

Oh well. There was always tomorrow. 

Hyuck wakes up in his human form, curled around a pillow, cold from the lack of a body beside him. Blearily, he glances at the clock, finding it to be around ten. Both Renjun and Jaemin would've left by now. 

He stretches, groaning as his back pops, and rolls over to the other side to face Jaemin's bed at the end of the room only to jerk back as he finds the blankets hiding a very gangly body. 

Jisung? That's rare. The boy rarely spends any time in his human form, except under compulsion. He must really be tired. Having an obnoxiously large store of magic, Jisung much preferred to be a mouse at all times, hiding in the various flower pots Hyuck decorated the room with, or in Jaemin's pockets, and on rare occasions one of them would find him napping in their backpacks.

Jisung was generally quiet anyways, mouse or not, so hiding him away wasn't hard at all, and Hyuck liked the silent company he would provide. Jisung is the only other Familiar he was close to, and they both have a mutual understanding of each other based off this. 

And Hyuck was cold. So.

He pushes the blankets off of him, trudging over to Jisung's sleeping form. He drapes himself over the boy, accepting the incoming elbow to the gut and the whines. Still, Jisung doesn't push him away, so he counts it a victory. 

A little nap wouldn't hurt. 

  
He's awoken by a rather high pitched screech, the door flying open and the heavy sounds of footsteps his only warning as a body descends upon him. 

"Renjun what the fuck?" He cries out, limbs flailing as the sudden attack sends his heart to his throat. Next to him, Jisung groans and turns around to face the wall. 

"Hyuck. You won't believe what I just saw," Renjun whispers, quite loudly at that, bruising grip unrelenting on his shoulders. 

"Whatever it was can wait until I wake up, you know?" Hyuck grumbles, but gets up anyways so as to not disturb Jisung. Whoever said he was inconsiderate could go suck a dick. 

"So I was in my portions class right? And you know just how boring it is, so I just... I was half asleep right?" Renjun says excitedly. "And then the stupid bell rang, and I was going to leave, and guess what!" 

Hyuck doesn't guess. Renjun slaps his arm. 

"Guess!" He all but screeches. 

"God, I don't know!" Hyuck cries out, throwing his hands up in surrender. "You finally realized how nice Mr Moon's ass is?" 

"What? No... What? That's disgusting, Hyuck," Renjun says, scrunching his nose. Blasphemous, if you ask Hyuck. Mr Moon really had a nice ass, and for someone who sat up close with it daily, Renjun really didn't have any appreciation for it. Hyuck could only glance at it during the days he rushes through the East Wing, trying to make it to his own class as Renjun is never nice enough to wake him up on time.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I saw the _cutest_ boy ever. Like, you won't even believe it," Renjun all but gushes, eyes sparkling, hands clasped together like a cliche female lead who's only defining personality was that she was _not like other girls_. 

Hyuck rolls his eyes. "You woke me up, just to tell me that?" He groans, falling back on his (and Renjun's) own bed. Renjun follows, poking his ribs, saying, "you'll have to see to believe! He barely even looked real!" 

Donghyuck thinks Renjun's being dramatic. The only boy he'd consider acting that pathetic towards was Mr. Convenience Store who he'll probably never meet again. Still, Renjun did seem more lively, and there was a good chance Hyuck would end up with blackmail material, so he decides to play along. 

"Show me the boy, then. I'll be the judge of how cute he really is," He says, crossing his arms.

Renjun rolls his eyes. "Are you dull? He's only in my potions class... actually I'm pretty sure he's new so we probably won't have any mutual friends either. You know Familiars aren't allowed there, and you're no Park Jisung." 

Both of them turn to look at said boy, only to find that he had shifted back and was currently resting on Jaemin's shoulder, peeking at Jaemin's phone. Neither of them pay Hyuck or Renjun any mind, used to their antics. 

"Then stalk him," Hyuck suggests, shameless. "Figure out where he goes after school, or what dorm he's in, or..." 

A knock sounds at the door. Renjun and Hyuck jerk apart, glaring at it as if personally offended. Then, ridiculously in sync, they turn to Jaemin only to find that the boy was falling asleep, eyes fluttering shut and phone slipping from his grasp. 

With a groan, Renjun pushes Hyuck off the bed and moves to open it. He looks supremely pissed off, and opens the door with a ferocity enough to rip it from his hinges.

And in the doorway stands Mr. Convenience Store Boy, eyes wide in confusion and hands extended once more, as if to not. He gives them a sheepish smile, and Hyuck's brain short circuits. Next to him, Renjun lets out a painful sounding wheeze. 

When none of them speak up, the boy blinks a few times and shifts in place awkwardly. "Um, hi," He says, and oh dear lord, Hyuck is a goner. So deep yet so soft spoken, what the fuck did he do in his past life to deserve this torment. 

"I'm uh... Lee Jeno. I'm your new neighbor, and I just wanted to introduce myself?" He says, uncertain. 

Next to him, Renjun splutters. Hyuck himself isn't faring any better, eyes trailing down without much shame, taking in how well he filled his simple t-shirt and loose pants. Oh dear. 

It's clear their lack of response is embarrassing the boy, for he flushes from head to toe. He almost seems like he's going to turn around, when suddenly, someone grabs both Hyuck and Renjun by their collars and knocks their heads together harshly. 

"Idiots, is what you both are," Jaemin hisses at them, uncaring about how they must look in front of the love of Hyuck's life. He then turns to Jeno, shoots him his patented Jaemin smile, and Hyuck can see the way it flusters Jeno into averting his eyes. He almost moves to pinch Jaemin, and it seems like Renjun has a similar sentiment considering the dangerous glint in his eyes, but Jaemin interecepts their movements and dumps them onto the ground. 

He steps past them, saying something to Jeno, but Hyuck can't hear it over the flush that overtook his face. God, he was so embarrassed. His one chance of making a good impression, and he threw it away. 

The conversation doesn't last long, and Jaemin closes the door with a satisfied smile. Jisung pokes his head out his hood, jeering at the two on the floor. 

"Jaemin!" Hyuck whines, ignoring the blatant disrespect of the youngest. "Why did you do that? He must think we're insane!" 

"You weren't really doing yourselves any favors my gaping at him like a fish, you know. Anyways, I'm gonna head to Starbucks. Want anything?" Jaemin asks, grabbing his backpack from where it lay strewn across the floor. At least he was still nice enough to offer, but Hyuck was too embarrassed to stomach anything. 

When Jaemin leaves, Jisung still tucked snug in his hood, Hyuck turns to Renjun who had been suspiciously silent. 

"That... that was him..." Renjun whispers out, almost unbeliving. 

"Wait wait, my convenience store boy is your potions boy? Excuse me?" Hyuck cries out.

"Your boy? Since when?" Renjun yells back, louder, getting up sharply. 

"Since I met him! We never talked so I guess it wasn't a proper meeting... but still! Renjun, he's so cute."

"I know. His eyes, and did you see that little mole? Hyuck, I'm in love," Renjun breaths out, leaning against his desk with a dramatic sigh. Hyuck joins in. 

"I think Jaemin was right. We both are idiots," Renjun says, after a brief moment of them posing at nothing. 

"Still, maybe Jeno's into that. This is unfair though, you have classes with him, how am I supposed to talk to him?" 

"Okay okay. We need a plan of action. How about I become friends with him, and we both invite him over, and then we seduce him?" Renjun says, clapping his hands.

"Oh! That's perfect!"

It was not. Hyuck was stupid enough to forget Renjun's first words to him, something that went like, "hey bitchboy, are you going to move your head or should I remove it for you?". Granted, they never liked each other, but Renjun did like Jaemin and his first words to the pink haired witch was even worse. And Renjun liked Jaemin. Like, like liked him, as they all did at one point in their lives. 

Still, maybe if Jaemin stuck around even after that horrible introduction, Jeno might too. Hyuck was always an optimist after all. 

Clearly happy with his own idea, Renjun moves on to do his homework with a bounce in his steps. Hyuck follows as well, shifting and resting on his lap, taking back the hours of sleep Renjun had stolen. A hand cards through his back, Renjun absentmindedly petting him while frowning at a particularly hard question. It's easy to fall asleep like that, and he dreams of meadows and laughter and a lot of Jeno. 

  
Part one involves Renjun running to his class almost half an hour early, only to hang back by the staircase and eye the students mingling about. When Jeno shows up, his heart flutters, seeing how adorable the boy looked with his mussed up bed hair and sleepy eyes. A large hoodie, probably oversized on anyone else but on Jeno it's a snug fit. Renjun could never pull that look off. He's tried. Never again. 

Sneakily, he walks in behind Jeno, and bumps into him. Hard. Like the k-dramas he and Hyuck watches, snuggled under the blanket, except here, Jeno goes flying to the ground and lands with a sickening crack. 

Horrified gasps all around the class. The sunlight streaking in illuminates the pool of blood steadily falling. A still body. 

Renjun screams, then blacks out. 

  
Looking back on it, perhaps that was quite a dramatic reaction considering Jeno was the one with his arm in a cast, head wound tightly with bandages and lip busted. But when Renjun wakes up, Hyuck curled up beside him, all he can do is bury his face into his Familar's soft fur and scream. 

A moment, and Hyuck shifts back, gently moving Renjun's head to his lap. "I'd laugh at you, but I don't think you need it right now," He says, but Renjun can hear the clear amusement in his voice. 

"Shut up," Renjun hisses at him, only growing more annoyed when Hyuck has the audacity to laugh. 

"This is perfect though. Guess what? You're sharing a room, until one of you recovers," Hyuck cries out gleefully. 

"You seem awfully happy about me being injured," Renjun huffs, moving his hand to massage his ribs, inhaling sharply when pain flares through his chest. 

"You hit a desk. Hard. Could've been avoided if you didn't faint like a pussy, but oh well," Hyuck says, and Renjun wants to be mad, but his fingers are soothing as they brush through Renjun's hair. 

"Where is he, anyways?" Renjun asks, looking over at the empty bed next to him. 

"Bathroom." 

Renjun sighs and falls back onto Hyuck's lap. "Y'know, I thought broken ribs would hurt way more than this," He laments. 

Hyuck laughs, saying, "oh they do. They used their best numbing spells on you, even dragged Jaemin to help out. Jisung's pissed by the way, since they had to use so much of their magic, he had to forgo his mouse form."

Renjun winces. Jaemin was always kind of frail; extremely skilled as he was, he tires quickly, though it's usually balanced out by Jisung's never-ending supply of magic. For both of them to be drained meant the spells really were powerful. Na Jaemin wasn't hailed as a prodigy in healing for nothing after all, and Renjun really couldn't feel anything except a light sting.

"They'll come to visit, whenever Jaemin wakes up. So until then, it's just you, me and..."

As if on cue, the bathroom door opens, and Lee Jeno walks out in all his glory. And oh god, he's wearing a muscle tee, arms out on full display. And yeah, Renjun can see where his right arm is in a cast and maybe he feels a little bad, but hoo damn those biceps. 

"Renjun, you're drooling," Hyuck whispers, not so quietly, and Renjun tries to push him off the bed.

"You can't hit me back! I'm crippled!" He cries out as Hyuck tries to smother him with a pillow. 

"Shut up you drama queen!" Hyuck groans, trying to dodge the incoming slaps. 

A cough from nearby, and both of them freeze. Flushed red, they reluctantly meet Jeno's shy gaze. There's still blood on his lips, and they're a bit swollen and.... 

Yeah, Renjun really needs to take his mind out of the gutter. 

"Hey, um, Jeno... I'm really sorry," He says, genuinely guilty. Unlike Hyuck, who's positively beaming at the prospect of them having to share a room, Renjun actually has morals, thank you very much. 

Jeno smiles, bright and unrestrained and oh my god, Renjun is a gone man. Next to him, Hyuck sounds somewhat like a strangled cat. "It's perfectly fine!" He says, sitting down on his own bed. "But you've never given me your names so...?"

"Donghyuck!" Hyuck all but screams. "And he's Renjun. I'm his Familiar, we're a two in one deal!"

Renjun wants to die. He feels mortified. 

But once again, Jeno only smiles, eyes disappearing into crescents and Renjun can already feel the urge to wax poetry about how he resembles the moon. 

"You're so right," Hyuck agrees seriously, when he voices this later after Jeno put his headphones in, and they have no fear of being heard. 

Renjun doesn't have time to formulate a reply before Jeno suddenly puts his headphones down. He looks a little pale, eyes darting around wildly before landing on a pot in the windowsill. 

"What's up?" Hyuck asks, following his gaze. 

"Um... just thought I heard something," Jeno says, still staring intensely. Hyuck furrows his eyebrows in confusion, gently pushing Renjun off him and sliding a pillow under his head. He makes his way towards the object, pausing in surprise when he peeks in. 

"Let me guess. Park Jisung?" Renjun says with a sigh. 

"Yep," Hyuck says, popping the 'p' loudly. He looks conflicted between waking Jisung up and leaving him be, and a little confused since Jisung was meant to be with Jaemin, but oh well. Might as well leave him to nap. He'd probably bite Hyuck's fingers if he woke up anyways. 

"Ah... the little mouse Familiar?" Jeno asks, head tilted adorably. Renjun almost coos. Almost. 

"Yeah, he's Jaemin's."

"Ahh. I know Jaemin. He's uh... very pretty," Jeno mumbles, flushing red.

Goddammit. Renjun can't even be mad; he was in the exact same position a few years ago before he found out Jaemin was a coffee addicted weirdo who spent most of his time sleeping or just doing nothing. He thinks it's some kind of rite of passage to being a witch anyways, crushing on Na Jaemin. Jeno would probably get over it once he figures out Jaemin doesn't really have any interest in anything he has to hold actual conversations with. Probably why he and Jisung get along so well. 

Even Hyuck only manages a defeated sigh at that. "Yeah, he really is," he mutters, petulant. 

"Um... you guys are too?" Jeno offers. 

And yeah, you know what? Maybe Jeno did deserve rights after all. 

  
Renjun isn't really allowed to move around much, and he's pretty much made Hyuck into his servant at this point, the boy constantly fetching him water and reading him books at night. There's a surprising lack of complaints, which tells Renjun that Hyuck really was worried, so he tries his best to follow the doctor's instructions and rest as much as possible. 

They pass the time with little board games, puzzles and occasional rounds of charades. Jeno is surprisingly good at it, to the point where the game had become stale.

Jaemin tries his best to drop in whenever he can, but he seems exhausted half the time, often just shoving Renjun his missed notes and kissing them both on the forehead before running off to another class again. Sometimes, Renjun thinks the teachers put too much pressure on him. 

Jisung seems to hang by a lot however, not really interacting with any of them, though sometimes Renjun finds the mouse nesting in his hair. Silent Jisung language for comfort. He appreciates it. 

Every evening, the spells are renewed and little by little their injuries are healed. In the span of two weeks, Renjun thinks they've both gotten kind of close to Jeno. Enough to know he has three cats, but is still unbonded to a Familiar. Enough to know that he likes rice and dislikes coffee, prefers cold to warm and likes to bike around. 

Briefly, Renjun wonders what Jeno's speciality in magic is, but doesn't dare ask. It's a sensitive topic for those who haven't still mastered it. He's sure he'll figure it out someday soon. 

The two weeks pass in a blur, and Renjun is discharged first. It's a little weird, feeling sad that you're not sick anymore, but all thoughts pass when he finally gets the chance to fall asleep in his own bed. Stuffed with the cake Jaemin made to welcome him back, a mouse nestled in his hair, a pudu in his arms, and Jaemin's chest pressed to his back, he gets the best sleep he's ever gotten. 

It's all kind of normal after that. Renjun sits behind Jeno and admires him, and Hyuck goes to the coffee shop he works in to make small talk. It's a small crush anyways, Renjun thinks, but it's still fun enough to entertain. That's how most of his crushes go. Emotionally constipated as he was, except towards Hyuck and sometimes Jaemin, he tends to do this a lot. So much that when he whines into Jaemin's waist about how pretty Jeno is and how much Renjun wants to squeeze him, Jaemin doesn't pay him any mind.

And well, here's the thing about Renjun. He's kind of infamous around school, for being kind of unfriendly. Not really his fault, he doesn't like to talk much except around his friends, at which point he won't shut up. And people can't take a joke anyways, and Renjun's tongue has always been too sharp for his own good. 

And surprisingly, Jeno is sort of like him. Not that people dislike him, but it's almost like Jeno actively pushes them away. Except Renjun, and Hyuck, and Renjun can't help but feel giddy at that.

(Hyuck, on the other hand, is a complete social butterfly, enough so that his and Jaemin's introverted asses had to print out an entire list listing the rules the boy had to follow when bringing one of his stupid friends over).

  
It's a sunny afternoon, Renjun and Jaemin in class, when Hyuck gets cornered by a very human looking Jisung. Already strange, since there was no reason for him to be that way, and considering Park Jisung despises any real confrontation, Hyuck wonders how serious the situation must be for him to do this.

Jisung looks awkward as usual, but he allows Hyuck to smother him in his arms. He takes a moment, and Hyuck gives it to him silently. He's always more tender with Jisung than anyone else. 

After a few minutes, Jisung speaks. "I... something's off about Jeno."

Hyuck blanches, because that's the last thing he expected. "Are you by chance, jealous that he seems to like Jaemin?" He guesses.

Jisung shakes his head vehemently, though he does go a little red. "No, I'm used to that with everyone he talks to... Plus shouldn't you be the jealous one?" 

Hyuck laughs, ruffling Jisung's hair. "He's just criminally cute, Jisung, we don't need to take it further than that." 

Jisung gives him a look. "You guys are weird," he says, but continues anyways. "No it's like... He knows too much. Like the other day, he was talking to Jaemin hyung and —"

"Wait, wait, Jaemin? They talk?" 

Jisung gives him a weird look. "Of course they talk. You and Renjun hyung were too busy making heart eyes and each other and falling asleep to notice, but he was practically Jeno's designated nurse during his stay at the medical ward."

"Ahhh," Hyuck breathes out. "No wonder he seemed so tired."

"Mmhm. So anyways, they were talking, and Jeno said he wanted to dye his hair, and he was like, ah maybe I should do it blue — Hyung stop, you look like a creep, he wouldn't look that good anyways — and then he mentioned how I had blue hair once, which how does he know?!" Jisung cries out, clearly distressed. 

Hyuck laughs. "Maybe Jaemin mentioned it to him?"

"No!" Jisung whines. "I'm always with him when they talk, and they don't text because Jaemin hyung doesn't like texting, and sometimes they go out for lunch alone but I always follow them anyways and guess what!" 

"What?"

"Jeno knew I was there! Every time, I get busted!" 

"Oh, you poor baby," Hyuck coos, pulling Jisung's pouting face closer. "But really, stop over thinking it. You aren't the James Bond you think you are, Jisung. You're clumsy as shit, of course he'd notice you."

Jisung is clearly unsatisfied with the answer, but he drops it, hopping off the bed to go curl under their desk and tap at his phone.

And Hyuck, of course, lover of gossip as he is, relays the information to Renjun as he's trying to perfect a levitation spell, in the relatively empty courtyard. Imagine if he levitated Jeno's shirt. Hyuck relays this information to him as well, and Renjun splutters.

And so does Jeno, ten feet away. 

Hyuck pauses, staring at the boy's crimson face. And then, all of a sudden, it clicks. 

"You!" He cries out, and Jeno flinches. Found out. "You're a goddamn mind reader, aren't you?!" 

Next to him, Renjun goes shock still, and Jeno looks halfway ready to run. But Hyuck guesses his movements, books it all the way to the boy and grabs him by the collar. 

"You... there's no way he's right..." Renjun whispers, face deathly pale. 

"... I'm sorry," Jeno mumbles, face flushing so bright Hyuck is genuinely concerned. 

And _oh._ Oh. Ooohh. Renjun, pure boy Renjun, top of the grade, aloof and lonely, was probably the thirstiest person Hyuck knows. And if Jeno was a mind reader then...

It seems like he grabbed the wrong person, because the next moment, Renjun is gone, the only trail he left behind the still floating orange leaf. 

"... I mean I don't mind them," Jeno admits, after an awkward pause. Hyuck snorts. 

"That's... great. I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't fall into another emo space, but same time tomorrow right?" Hyuck calls out. "And since you're peeking into my mind anyways, I'll say it out loud. You're cute Jeno. Jaemin isn't worth it though. Maybe Mark Lee? He's quite nice."

"Thanks for the offer," Jeno says, with a laugh. "But maybe not now."

"Sure, man. I'll keep oogling you though, so don't mind me."

"Or Renjun."

"Or Renjun."

Hyuck walks into perhaps the most pathetic sight he's seen in his entire life. An exasperated looking Jaemin, Renjun with his face planted in his lap, screeching into a pillow. 

"How long has he been like this?" Hyuck asks, glancing at Jisung, who was staring at the scene with half-hearted interest. 

"I don't even know," Jaemin says tiredly. "Take him, will you?" 

"Mmhm. Renjun, get up. Switch pillows." 

And Renjun does, sliding off of Jaemin and onto Donghyuck. Jaemin only spares them a half amused, half fond look before he scoops a sleepy Jisung into his hand and walks away. 

And then it's just the two of them. Renjun laments that it's the end of the world. Donghyuck doesn't comment, only films it for future use. 

  
(And well, as for the future, it looks something like this: Their little group sitting in a circle. Jisung glaring daggers at Jeno. Jaemin, indifferent as always. Jeno, surprisingly loud once he gets comfortable teasing them both for that one embarrassing phase. Hyuck backing it up with pictures proof, and Renjun screaming into the distance).

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more stupid one-shots from me. No real substance in them, I think, but I enjoy writing them a lot and they do take time. I'd love kudos and comments, please don't hesitate!
> 
> Honestly every relationship here is up to your interpretation. Nomin or Renhyuck or whatever your endgame is, go for it. Personally, I can't write romance, so.


End file.
